


because of you.

by 77megumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Romance, Angsty Eren Yeager, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, College Student Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, NSFW, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager, eren yaeger smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77megumi/pseuds/77megumi
Summary: you were just a college student, strong-willed and completely set on your goals, trying to survive the repetitive, meaningless days you found yourself living through. meeting the college playboy eren yeager, what happens when you finally let yourself  go, to him for the night?
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. nobody, but you.

* * *

_saturday - 060320._

_18:30._

you lay on your bed, lifelessly staring up at the ceiling, contemplating what to do in that exact moment. you hate slacking off, it's always been something you simply couldn't afford to do. but it was one of those days, you lacked motivation to do anything. you struggled to retain the very little body heat you possessed in your body, so you shuffled around under your blanket, hoping to stay comfortable despite lacking excessive warmth. you struggle to look up but do so anyway, and glance at the time displayed on your phone. _18:32._ you sigh, and sit upright on your bed, staring off into the distance of your dorm. 

you come to a sudden realisation that you hadn't completed your notes from your previous biology lecture. you let out a muffled groan, while stretching your arms out and stood up, then walked to your desk and opened your laptop. despite being constantly set on your goals, you just simply couldn't be bothered to anything that day. you had a free day ( you had no lessons ) , you just spent your day watching animes, reading manga and cleaning your room. you've always been the type to not let anyone or anything get in the way of your achievements, getting good grades and receiving top scores have been your top priority since day one, and you have no problem with that. 

as you sat down on your seat, you grabbed your bag containing your textbooks, notebooks and worksheets, as well as all the contents you needed for that lesson. you grabbed your airpods, and played your favourite study-playlist on itunes, and began re-writing your notes. despite lacking motivation this time, you had to stay up-to-date on your work, as it would save you hella time and effort. your way of life has always been an _it is what it is_ typa mindset, as well as _what's done needs to be done_ typa shit. it's pretty self-explanatory, but you've always been the type to hate wasting excessive effort on shit, you don't like letting your emotions get the best of you, and you definitely hate wasting time on stuff that, you know, won't impact or help you out in the future.

you type away on your laptop, just as you heard your dorm door slam open. you look up, focusing your attention on the door with a slightly annoyed expression on your face, as your roommate enters unnecessarily dramatically. you see sasha, one of your best friend's and your roomie, walk in with large bags gripped in her hands. following up behind her, you notice annie, mikasa and historia alongside too, who are also your best friends who you've known for a long ass time.

"what are you lot doing here? and why the fuck are you guys dressed up like that?" you groan, then noticing their outfits. you rest your head on your arm that's rested on the desk, and flip your pen above your ear.

"y/n, you're studying?!" sasha shouts, dropping the bags in front of the door, and she approaches you with an exaggerated shocked expression on her face.

"yes, but that's not important." you groan. "answer me?" you helplessly resort to the others to answer your question. "oh, yeah, you guys look gorg, by the way."

the girls smile back at you, as historia walks up to you, placing her hand on your shoulder. "woah woah, what's this? is this our grumpy y/n really complimenting us?" historia says, letting out a little chuckle. you roll your eyes in response, then you turn to annie and mikasa.

"sasha wanted us to come along with her to a party, with a few of her guy friends." annie responds. "who were they, again?" annie turns to sasha, lifting her hand up to her face and placing her thumb and index on her chin.

sasha turns to annie. "oh well they're just a few other guys in our class." she turns back to you, and smiles.

"okay, so why are you guys here?" you raise an eyebrow, confused. "it's nearly 7pm, and you're gonna be late as shit." 

"when are you gonna take the hint already, dumbass?" mikasa chuckles, while walking up to you and running her hands through the thick knots in your hair, as you hadn't brushed it out yet. "get ready, quick!"

"nah, i'm good, thanks though." you give the girls a slightly apologetic smile, and you then avert your attention back to your laptop, in order to continue with where you left off. "i have shit to d-" 

just as you were about to finish your sentence, mikasa closed your laptop and historia began to clear up your desk, moving the worksheets that were scattered all over, whilst sasha grabs the bags, dropping them right in front of your feet. "girl, c'mon. you can't just sit around here doing god knows what all day. you deserve to have some fun, even if it's every once in a while! so quit doing whatever you were just doing, and live a little, girlie, if it's not your scene we can always leave early, yeah?" she gives you a reassuring smile, and you sigh, knowing you certainly lack the energy to argue with sasha, but also partly because you were grateful that she cared about you.

you look down at the bag, noticing a few dresses inside. "we chose out some dresses for you, y/n." mikasa says, while helping you up out of your seat, and she forcefully pushes you into the bathroom. "now get ready already, gorg." she closes the door for you, you don't bother to lock it.

you place the bag on the floor, and sigh. _'so much for completing the work while i fucking could.'_ you thought to yourself. you honestly didn't care that much, hanging out with the girls is enjoyable, but you clocked that you hadn't actually been to many parties before. you'd obviously been familiarised with the type of atmosphere and vibes that parties gave off, and you've seen many videos and shit like that on insta. 

you grab a towel from the drawer, and place it on the rack, then you strip completely and take a quick shower. you minded to not take too long, as the girls were evidently waiting for you - you didn't want to hold them up any longer than they already have by wasting time, unnecessarily, as much as you weren't that keen on partying at that moment. you turn the shower off, grab the towel and dry your body, then wrap it around your moderately damp body. you pick the bag up, empty out the contents on the floor, and notice the two dresses and the jewellery inside, tip out of the bag. you grab the two dresses, and scan them - one of which is a black two-piece with mesh over it, and the other with a burgundy-red lace, both undeniably sexy.

you raise an eyebrow whilst inspecting the two dresses. "why the fuck are these both so short?" you yell, hearing the girls laugh at your clueless remark.

"it was historia who chose them!" you hear annie reply, and hear mikasa and sasha chuckle in response. 

"well duh, i chose them according to what was best for y/n's body type.." historia adds. "i just know she's gonna look stunning in one of 'em!" 

you smile, hearing what historia said. you then go back to contemplating which one you should wear, and which would suited you best. you obviously did want to look at least decent for the occasion, it's not always that you attend parties, it would be somewhat embarrassing turning up not looking decent. deep in thought, but disturbed by the bathroom door being flung open, you turn to see sasha standing there, with a smirk slightly emerging on her face as she noticed what you were doing.

"oh?" she says, taking a few steps closer to you. "is this y/n? deep in thought about which one you wanna wear?" she teased, while standing behind you, peering over your shoulder, looking down at the two dresses you held in your hand.

you turn to look at her, and give her a look. "woah, what happened to privacy?"

"yeah yeah whatever, there's no privacy shit when it comes to your bestie. but huh, is this your leo rising acting up? i didn't think you'd actually give a fuck about which one you'd have to wear." she chuckles, then averts her eyes from you, to the two dresses. "hmm, i think the black one would look best on you."

"yup, i thought so too. guess i'll go with the black then." you change into the dress, and stand in front of sasha so she could help with the zip at the back. "thank you."

"what a stunna. i'm jealous." sasha says, looking you up and down. you laugh, not taking her seriously.

"shut up, you're gorgeous. i don't wanna hear it." you say in response while walking up to the mirror, and adjusting your dress slightly.

"aw, you're making me blush, babygirl." you hear sasha say sarcastically, and you both giggle at sasha's comment.

you heard the bathroom door open once again, and you saw mikasa entering the bathroom too, stopping midway between you and the door.

"damn, y/n you look- wow." mikasa says. "great choice with the dress." she says, as she continued to walk up to you, and she smiles while she gently ruffled your hair. you simply couldn't resist the urge to smile back and blush a little from all the compliments you had received.

"right? we also gotta do her makeup, though. mikasa i'll leave that to you, yeah? i'm fucking starving, duude." sasha says, while giving mikasa an apologetic smile and exiting the bathroom, and into the kitchen.

"all right, i got this." mikasa did your hair first, she began by straightening it out and then curling the ends of your hair, resulting with your hair in gorgeous waves. she did your makeup to your liking, acknowledging you're not fond of a lot of makeup on your face, mainly because it's just a drag to get it all off, especially after parties, when you're back home tired as fuck. once she finished, you did your own liner, and grabbed some black heels to match the fit, and put them on, as well as grabbing a purse to put all your belongings inside, as it isn't worth the risk to lose your stuff. 

"thanks, mika." you say, holding her hand and smiling. she pats your shoulder, and you both exit the bathroom and join the rest of the girls. once you're all done taking pictures together, touching up each other's makeup and all that shit, you all get a cab and go to the house in which the party is being held. on the way there, the girls were just talking about the guys that were holding the party : eren, jean, connie and a bunch of others. you weren't particularly interested in that, you were just planning to hangout with the girls until it's over, nothing would go wrong that way. you're fully aware that parties bring nothing but trouble, so you were keen on playing it safe and just having fun with your girls. once you arrive, you all exit the cab and walk a few blocks down to the house.

" _holy shit_ ." you mumble to yourself, as you look at the house exterior. it looked pretty luxurious, a bit _too_ luxurious for a bunch of college guys to own, but it looked dope as fuck, so you honestly couldn't care less. you shrug, and join the girls as they enter the house. as you walk in, you hear the soft house music play in the background, looking around to take in the spacious area ahead of you. the air was filled with a strong smell of weed, mixed with the pungent smell alcohol and sweat from the amount of people that were here. the interior was lit with red led lights, slightly dimmed to fit the vibe. it was crowded, but not too much, it was expected for a lot of people to be here. you notice a few heads turn as you and the girls entered, which left you feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the stares you were getting. annie notices, and places her hand on your back to help you out, and you give her a thankful smile, as you felt somewhat relieved. 

whilst you were too busy admiring the scene, getting carried away, three guys approach you and the girls.

"yo, sasha!" you hear one of them say, which brings you back to reality. you turn your head, and focus your attention on the three of them. the guy, who just spoke, slightly-bald but with a pretty face - he was the shortest in the trio. that must be connie. the one in the middle, the tallest of the three, who had straight, slightly chestnut brown hair which was slicked back, as well as small, yet intense brown eyes.

"you brought some friends, sweet!" you see him say, and you notice him eyeing mikasa. you scoff in your head. _'just met her, and already eye-fucking mikasa?'_ you thought, noticing that he was being painfully obvious. 

"gonna introduce us or what?" you hear one of them say. the one on the right. you hadn't noticed him at first, since jean was slightly covering him, he's got to be eren. now that you got a good look at him, you were in awe. his dark brown hair was tied up loosely in a bun, a few strands falling out limply in front. he had captivating dull grey, feline eyes, contrasting with cool yet vivid green sparks, which were alarmingly vacant. the light brought out the extent of his eyes, god were they so undeniably beautiful. he laughed softly at whatever sasha was talking to him about and raised his toned arm behind his head, hand bashfully scratching the back of his neck. _he_ was the one who had your attention. 

just as you noticed you were staring for a long ass time, his steady, yet impenetrable gaze falls on you. your eyes remained admiring his, for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality a few seconds, helplessly trying to break the electric attraction between the two of you. you shyly break eye contact, due to the embarrassment you felt, remembering what you said about that jean guy, as you then clocked you were being a shameful hypocrite. 

you turn to historia and annie, who were talking among themselves. "guys, i'm gonna go get a drink." you attempted to be as quiet as you could be, but you ended up being excessively louder than you intended to be, due to the loud music's bass which you felt pumping through your veins.

"want me to show you to the kitchen?" you heard a low, and raspy voice behind you say; it sent a shiver down your spine. 

you turn around, to see it's _him._ thoughts began flooding inside your mind endlessly, but did he notice you shamelessly staring right at him? you let out a deep breath, and scratch those thoughts away. you focused on your top 'mission', grabbing a drink, so you could potentially loosen up a bit. you nod, and give him a small, friendly smile. 

he returns the smile back with a compassionate grin, as he grabs your hand softly and takes you to the kitchen. you stare at his hand, taking a gulp, it was embarrassing for how nervous you were feeling, just by a simple touch. it probably wasn't even an intentional act of intimacy, but you couldn't help it, it was very likely that he didn't even pay attention to the minor contact. you look up ahead, his strong back muscles were clearly visible through his thin white shirt, as he flexed them slightly while holding onto your hand. short strands of his brown hair fell out of the back of his bun, laying on his neck. you found yourself getting caught off-guard by little things, _pathetic_ you thought.

you both entered the kitchen, eren's grip on your wrist remained, as he led you to the refrigerator containing all the cold drinks. you managed to note the theme of the house, walls were a dark grey which went well alongside the led lights that you noticed that were placed in the ceilings. the kitchen was spacious, just like the living room, dimmed lighting and you could still somehow manage to feel the loud bass of the music.

"you want a beer?" he asks, removing his hand off yours, and opening the fridge. "oh hold up, my bad. we have soft drinks too, if you don't drink." he looks back at you, and slightly raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for a response.

"i'll take a beer, thank you." you say.

"i got you." he keeps the fridge door open, reaching to get you a can, but you save him a hand and grab a beer from the bottom rack yourself, unintentionally brushing his hand slightly. 

"you want one, too?" you ask him, grabbing another one and raising it up.

"yeah, i wasn't gonna drink tonight, but you know what? fuck it, honestly." he chuckles, and grabs it from your hand, and you both take a few sips off the can.

"i don't really see you at parties often. not your scene?" he takes another sip, puts the can on the counter while leaning against it, and looks at you.

"i guess you could say that, it's always sasha forcing me to tag along with her." you let out a laugh, and continue taking gradual sips from your can of beer.

"that makes sense." he looks at you, but this time with a typa look on his face. you couldn't grasp how exactly he was looking at you, but you'd be lying if you said it didn't make your heart slightly skip a beat. "what's your name, beautiful?"

you look up at him. "y/n." you smile. "you're eren yaeger, right?"

he picks up his can. "yessir, that's me."

"i'm not a stalker or anything-" you stopped yourself. he probably thinks you're his secret admirer or something, first your stare and now this. you hear a laugh escape his mouth. "it's just sasha who told me about you guys, beforehand."

"did she say anything bad about me?" he laughed, whilst dragging his long index finger around the top rim of the can. 

"not really, you're lucky she told me good things about you." you say sarcastically, looking down at your can.

"that's great. but hey." he came closer to you, but not too close, respecting your personal space, and spoke. "you seem cool, you should come to our parties often, y/n." 

"thank you, and yeah for sure." you say, giving him a smile, then looking back down. you paused for a bit, then sighed. "you know what i kinda wanna do right now?"

"what is that?" eren says, with a slight smirk on his face, as you look back into his eyes.

"i low-key wanna get drunk. no idea why, though." you admit, whilst involuntarily biting your lower lip.

you actually have no clue why you said that. why was it that you just wanted to let yourself go? just for this night. you were so used to being in your own bubble, not allowing anything or anyone to pop it, because you simply just focused on what was ahead of you, far ahead of you - the future. at that moment, you remembered what sasha had told you earlier, back in the dorms. ' _you deserve to have some fun'._ you didn't even realise that you were too caught up on studying and prioritising grades, that you had forgotten to live a little, be _carefree_ . even if it's just once. you deserved to. you look up at eren and tilt your head moderately to the left. it was because of _him._ it was because of him, that you came to realisation. and you were glad. so more than anything, you just wanted to get drunk, dance and makeout with a random guy you'd probably never see again, simply because you could, because you had finally felt the excitement rush through your body, just by the thought of having fun like you've never before.

the next thing you did felt so natural, you practically trusted your very instinct, and went with what you were craving to do so bad, ever since the moment you had laid your eyes on _eren_ earlier, that it felt like you were finally unleashing yourself, and begging to just do whatever the fuck you wanted. you weren't even completely sure that if you did this because of the effect eren had on you, or just because you'd never ever done anything so bold before, it didn't seem like you, but it was the years of adrenaline that had built up inside you that caused you to act up, just because you've simply never done something like this before. you grabbed eren's face, he was cupped between your two hands, he was clearly shocked by what you had just done, but it was obvious that he was turned on by your bold action. you leaned in, brought your face closer to his, and brushed your lips against his.

it was at that moment, you both lost all of your self-control and acted on impulse, he placed his hand on the back of your head and roughly pushed it closer to his, so that your lips were finally touching his. this moment. the moment you were both aching for, you both finally grasped the undeniable attraction for each other that you both had felt just by the first glances you shared with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi baes ! first off, thank u for giving this fic a go ! i apologise that this chapter is slightly short, but truuust me the next chapter is gonna be good. you eren stans aint ready for it, teehee. but i hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to comment or whatevaaa, c u soon luvs <3


	2. outta control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally let yourself go, to the one and only eren yaeger. it took you one, simple gaze to make you tempted, and a kiss to get you addicted. how does the rest of your college life go for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee hi luvs. two things. firstly, pretend all the characters i've included are 19/20 years old. they're all 18+ in the anime, so don't worry ! secondly, i'd recommend listening to sum tunes for this chapter, i'll give you a few : lost in the fire - the weeknd, disco tits - tove lo, exchange - bryson tiller, but you can rly listen to whatever you please ! hope u guys enjoy :)

* * *

it was at that moment, you both had lost all of the self-control left in your bodies, you both acted on impulse, he placed his hand on the back of your head and roughly pushed it closer to his, so that your lips were finally touching his. the moment you were both aching for, you both finally grasped the undeniable attraction for each other that you both had felt just by the first glances you shared with each other. 

you both pulled back for a second, just two look into each other's eyes. eren looks right into your eyes, then back down at your lips, and you notice a smirk emerging on his lips. in a blink of an eye, he spins you around and you're pushed up against the kitchen counter with his lips against yours, letting out a quiet moan whilst grabbing onto his tee as he pushes his tongue right back in your mouth. you're both breathing heavy like crazy, with his strong hands placed on your waist as he hoists you up on the counter with ease, and you instinctively widen your legs to wrap it around his waist. 

you're absolutely melted into eren's firm grip, blinded by nothing but lust and attraction for the man you had just met. your hand is placed on the back of his neck, as he parts your lips with his very tongue and you feel one of his hands travel down your hip, to your backside, which then rested right on your ass, and he began stroking it whilst his other hands moved up to your hair. his fingers were long coiled in your silky hair, you both craved more. you both _needed_ more. however, you felt eren's grip loosen, and he gradually pulled out from the kiss and tilted his head to the right, while looking in your eyes. yes, you knew that this man would bring nothing but trouble to your life, you knew it by the way he put his hands on your body, the way he kissed you back. he was too _dangerous_ to be with, but too _tempting_ to stay away from. the way he kissed you, it was just too intoxicating to you.

"we should probably stop before- you know." he scratched his hair bashfully, and you had taken a look behind eren, and realised you were both in an open kitchen, kissing shamelessly on the counter. 

"wanna go dance, maybe?" he asked you, picking up your hand, that was placed on your lap. 

you nod, and give him a friendly smile. "for sure, let's go." 

"bet, beautiful." he returns your smile back, and stares into your eyes. you felt your face getting warmer, you felt yourself blushing at his remark, as well as his stare.

he grabs your waist and helps you off the counter, and you follow him back to the living room and you couldn't resist the urge to smile again, you felt quite excited.

you notice mikasa and jean dancing together, as well as historia dancing with another pretty girl, and connie, sasha and annie drinking together. they seemed drunk since you noticed annie's face was a bright red which meant she was drunk, but you felt eren's grip on your hand once again as he takes you to the corner to the room to dance. you notice your pushed up against the wall, you look up at eren.

"fun fact, i've never actually danced with a guy before." you tell him, as he looks down at you whilst brazenly placing his hands on your ass.

"for real? i'm glad to be your first." he smiled down at you, squeezing your ass a little. "why don't i guide you a little?" 

you smile. "i'd appreciate that." 

eren places his hands on your hips and spun you around, pulling your body closer and closer to his, to the point where you could feel his cock through his jeans, gently rubbing on your ass. "so you kinda just like, grind on me?" 

you let out a little chuckle due to eren's instructions, as you just knew that he had a bashful look on his face. you had already decided to let yourself go tonight, so you felt the beat of the music and let it take over your body, and began moving your hips to the rhythm on eren's crotch, going steadily at first but then gradually picking up speed. "like this?" you say quietly, but loud enough for eren to hear you. eren's hands remained on your hips, but you sensed him moving along with you to the music, too. you were both completely lost in the music, as well as each other's bodies and touch, blinded by pure attraction for each other, you feel a smile emerging on your lips as you finally grasped the feeling of being carefree, enjoying yourself, and living in the moment.

it felt pathetic, 19 years of age, and you had only realised something so straight-forward, yet so complicated. however, one thing you had promised yourself earlier was that you wouldn't let that feeling overwhelm you, you wouldn't let it get in the way of you and eren - at least in that moment. it's all you cared about, his hands on you, his intimidating yet gentle stare, your body against his and all the effects it had on you. that's all that mattered in that very moment. this man is _dangerous._

"shit, you're good at this already." he groaned. his deep, raspy voice brought you back to reality, he leaned toward your ear and whispered to you, which he then bit your ear gently, and you let out a quiet throaty moan in response. "keep going, pretty girl." you felt his left hand rub on your hip, moving in an up and down motion, up from your waist and back down to your hip. "you're doing great." he whispers in your ear once again, then looking down at you. he still towered over you, standing at 6'2. the height gap between you both was quite big, since you were 5'5.

your knees became weak as eren's words replayed in your head, however those words motivated you to continue, you started picking up pace, still in the rhythm to the song that was playing, and rubbing your ass on his crotch. you felt your panties dampen slightly, you hoped that eren hadn't noticed. you could hear small groans exiting eren's mouth, which only turned you on more, it was like the fuel to the burning fire that took over your entire body. the sultry air didn't help at all, in fact it pumped up the adrenaline running through your veins, however you had to have a grip on yourself. his grip tightened, you couldn't help but let out a moan. you could feel his erect cock, even through his black jeans, stroking your ass through your dress. 

the song had changed, and you stopped. you turned around and looked up at eren, and you notice him staring down at you with a smirk on his face. _'if he stares at me like this all the time, i'm fucked.'_ you think to yourself, as he places his fingers on your chin and lifts it up gently, so you had no choice but to keep your eyes focused on him.

"everything okay, princess?" he asks you.

"yeah, do you mind if i go to the bathroom real quick?" you ask him, and he nods back at you in response.

"want me to take you there?" 

"nah don't worry, i'll find my way." you smile. "however if i do get lost, i expect you to come save me." you say sarcastically, and notice eren's uncontrollable grin appearing on his face.

before he can respond, you gently hold his arms motioning him to take them off your hips, so you could exit the packed room and find the bathroom. you raise your arm, up to your forehead and wipe the sweat that dripped on the sides. you manage to spot the bathroom, so you enter and lock the door. 

you look at your reflection in the mirror, which was lit up around with white lights. even the bathroom was pretty. you open your purse and touch up your lipstick, cleaning up your makeup too. you stare at yourself. you weren't exactly sure yourself for why you asked to go the bathroom, but you couldn't lie. you felt nervous, eren's touch was _different._

never in your life, did you feel such an attraction that you felt around that man. his touch was like no other, it wasn't even close to all the other guys who've touched you. it made you felt a type of way, not only his touch, but he was a pretty cool guy, too. the way it only took you one gaze to get tempted, and a simple kiss to get you addicted was scary to you. he brought all kinds of forbidden temptations to your mind. the way he held you in his strong arms, and completely _owned_ you, despite barely knowing you. you notice your face getting redder and redder, just by the utter thought of him. embarrassed, you turn away, and try to calm yourself down. you didn't want to hold eren up for any longer, so you make your way out of the bathroom.

you close the bathroom door, and walk to the living room. confused, you see all the girls alongside with eren, connie and jean, and a few other people you don't know sitting together. mikasa spots you, and signals you to come over and sit with then. nobody else had noticed you, but the only space available with between mikasa and another man, with straight black hair, with an undercut who had a pretty serious expression on his face. you sit in between them.

"you're back!" sasha exclaims, giving you a big grin. 

"oooh, who's this?" you hear another girl say. she had big, pretty charcoal-grey eyes. "i'm pieck. nice to meet you!"

"i'm y/n, nice to meet you too." you smile back to her, and you notice eren sitting opposite you, eyeing you down. 

the others introduced themselves too, three guys, levi - the one sitting beside you, armin and porco, alongisde the girl who historia was dancing with - ymir, as well as hange, petra, and pieck of course.

"we're playing truth or dare, y/n!" you hear hange say to you, she had beautiful chestnut brown hair, that was tied up slightly messily in an up-do. "wanna join in?"

"yeah, sure." you say in response.

"all right, who was it again? oh yeah, historia. truth or dare, blondie?" hange says, facing historia, looking excessively interested. everyone was now focused on historia.

"i'll go with truth!" she says, with a big smile on her face.

"i've got a good one." annie speaks up, everyone looking at her shocked. "who do you find the most attractive here?" 

you see sasha, connie and jean's expressions brighten up, with an _'oooh'_ typa expression on their faces, everyone's attention was averted back to historia, who was clearly regretting choosing to take a truth.

"anytime now would be lovely." you tease, as historia rolls her eyes at you, and you and the others let out some giggles.

"don't be shy, whatever is said here, stays here. period." the girl with the fawn hair says, petra. you see historia's facial expression ease a little.

"i already know the answer to this." mikasa says, grinning at historia. annie and sasha nod in response, meaning that they also knew too.

"alright, alright. umm, i guess ymir." she turns to the girl with long, sleek black hair and freckles, and gives her a joyful grin whilst ymir places her hand on her thigh. the girls and guys start clapping and giving her a 'whoo!' to cheer her up for doing it.

"'aight, who's next?" jean says. "y/n?"

_'oh shit'_ you think to yourself, you weren't sure what type of questions or dares these lot had in line for you. "bettt, alright y/n, truth or dare?" connie asks you, whilst teasing you by giving you a little smirk.

"i guess, dare." you can tell your girls were surprised, since you've always been one to play it safe and choose truth. you see historia give you an evil grin too, to get back at you for your sarcastic remark you made at her.

"purr, i guess y/n is feeling a little bold today!" you hear sasha say, and you feel eren's eyes on you. "anyone got any ideas? levi, you haven't asked yet."

"tch, this is a waste of time." he says, in an irritated voice.

"leviii, don't be like that! give him some time to warm up a little, guys." you see hange wrap her arm around his neck to tease him, and his annoyed expression remains the same. _'what's with him?'_ you think to yourself.

"i have an idea." you hear the guy with the blonde, slicked back hair say. porco.

"let's hear it." you say, bringing your hand to your chin.

"hm, i dare you to take the person who you think is the most attractive here to a room, in private." you see everyone's face get excited, since everybody was curious to see who you were going to choose, including eren.

you began to regret choosing a dare, since you felt embarrassed for needing to choose someone, they'd think you have a crush on them. you squint your eyes, and look around, taking the moment to see everyone. the way you already knew who exactly you were going to choose, but you were contemplating whether you should actually choose him or not. 

"you're really going deep into thought, huh, girlie?" pieck teases. "you really don't find any of us attractive?" she pouts.

"hey hey, give her a moment to think, pieck." porco says, poking her arm. you notice the girls staring you down, waiting for the final reveal.

you sigh. "eren." you mumble. before anyone could possibly react aloud, you get up, and grab his right arm, pulling him to stand up and walked him the nearest room you could find. 

"damn." you hear him mumble, as he continues following you. you could hear everyone else's shocked reactions, you didn't even want to imagine the looks on their faces. you take him to one of the bedrooms on the right of the corridor, close the door and push him against the wall to ensure he can't move.

"i-" before you could finish your sentence, eren cuts you off.

"so i'm the most attractive to you?" he brings his face closer to yours, but not completely closing the gap between you both, he begins stroking the back of your head.

"shut up." you say, as you tip toe and smash your lips against his, kissing him hungrily. he almost instantly kisses you back, and he turns the lock on the door to ensure nobody bothers the two of you. he spins you around, so your back is against the cold wall. you're pinned to it, strong fists against the wall on either side of your head; you couldn't escape even if you wanted to. 

you slowly drag your hands along his chest, up to his shoulders, then around his neck. your body was practically right up against his, you could feel the warmth of each other's body as one of eren's hands remained to the side of your head on the wall, while the other tugged on the hem of your dress. you feel his hands travel up your thigh as he squeezes it, right till it reaches your g-string. a quiet whine escapes your mouth in between the kiss, as you feel the warmth of eren's hand brush up against your thigh, contrasting with the cold metal of his thick rings.

"can i?" he asks you, slowly pulling away from the kiss, moving his hand up to your waist, while the other lifted your dress slightly. that same gaze, he looks in you eyes as if he's burning to touch you, to feel every inch of your body. "please?"

"yes, eren." you say, not moving your eyes away from him. almost instantly after you respond, his hand travels right back up your thigh, but this time he pulls your panties down to your ankles. teasing you, he brings his face closer to your lips, however instead of kissing you, he moves his head down to the right side of your neck, and you shuddered feeling his hot breath right against your neck. 

he began stroking your entrance with his thumb, and he had finally closed the gap between your neck and his lips, sucking on it leaving you moaning from the sharp pain, then swirling his wet tongue on it, his saliva soothing the pain with a sweet sensation. his thumb swirled around your clit, the same motion as he did with his tongue on your neck, before he inserting two fingers right inside you. your arms moved to the back of his head, one hand playing with his hair while the other helplessly tugs his loose shirt. you moan quietly, and as you do, you feel eren's motion gain pace and aggression. 

"eren.." you whimper, your grasp on his hair tightens, feeling his fingers play with your pussy expertly. 

he takes his fingers out, right when you were at your climax, and shows you his fingers which were covered in your juices, glistening. he licks it off, and places his hands on your waist. "god, i love when you say my name." he picks you up, and sits you on the table in the corner of the room, as you watch him move his head down, near your thighs. 

he places soft kisses on your inner thigh, gradually moving his mouth closer and closer to your pussy. he placed his hand on your right thigh, stroking it slowly. you look down at him, embarrassed, as he slips his tongue inside you, swirling it inside you in a circular motion. a loud moan leaves your mouth as he licked and twirled his tongue inside you, showing you no mercy, as he quickened his pace. 

your legs wrapped around eren's neck, gradually tightening as he picked up pace, your hands gripping onto his biceps as he pushes into you repeatedly. your eyes shut close from the embarrassment you felt, as you moaned and heard the squelching noises your pussy makes every time his wet tongue thrusts inside you. _'god, he's so good at this.'_

you felt your orgasm coming, you gripped onto his biceps tighter with your other hand on eren's hair, as your hot cum releases from your pussy. your series of moans became louder, as eren swallowed your cum and got up, covering your mouth with his other hand, whilst licking your juices off his lips. "shh, princess, not too loud." he smirks at you, as you lose balance and wrap your arms around him - breathing heavily against his neck. 

"did you like it, beautiful?" he asks you, playing with your hair, with his other hand on your back.

you were out of breath, so you tried to catch it back gradually. "yeah. it was amazing." you mumble, pulling your panties up, getting off the table and standing up. you take your head off his shoulder, and look up at him and see him smirking at you.

"oh yeah?" he smirks, whilst raising his eyebrow. your hands moved down to his erection, as you slowly stroked it through his jeans. just as you were about to unbutton his pants, he grabs your wrist, stopping you. "we don't have enough time." he lets go of your wrist, and wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you in, pressing your body against his. "maybe later, baby." he whispers in your ear, and you hold onto his tee.

you both were disturbed by a loud yell from outside the room. "hey! y/n? eren? what are you both doing in there for so long?" it was sasha. you glance at each other and laugh, as she was just in time as you both had finished. he lets go of you, letting you fix your dress, watching you.

"you're beautiful." he mumbles to you, loud enough for you to hear.

you look up at him, and blush. "hm, where's this from?" you laugh, looking down continuing to adjust your dress.

eren grabs your chin, aggressively yet soft, forcing you to look up at him. "you really are." his gaze was different this time, it was compassionate and warm. 

"thank you, eren." 

you exchange smiles, as he grabs your hand, unlocks the door and you both walk together to the rest of the guys. their eyes were all on the both of you, it made you uncomfortable but as eren sat down, he patted on the seat next to him so you could sit.

"soooo?" petra says, eyes on you, with a big grin on her face.

"what went down in there?" pieck says, asking what practically was on everyone's minds.

"what took you guys so damn long?" jean adds, as connie elbows him and laughs.

"dude, why do you _think_ they took so long?" he winks, then turning to you and eren with his smirk remaining on his face.

"we sat down on the ground and stared at each other for 10 minutes." eren says, sarcastically. "whatever you're thinking about, connie, stop it." eren says, giving connie a stare, then taking a sip of his beer. 

"yeah, we just talked. that's it." you say, putting your hands on your thighs. you were grateful that eren lied for you, he didn't make you feel any more uncomfortable than you were already feeling, from the worry of being judged. you were still new to being carefree, it's normal.

you turned to eren and gave him a thankful smile, in response he strokes the back of your head. you hoped nobody had noticed your several interactions with him whilst sitting next to him.

everyone else continued with the game, as you sat and watched everyone do their truths or dares, observing everyone fill the air with their laughter every time someone cracked a stupid joke. you felt eren's hand on your thigh a few times, and you would both look at each other every once in a while, exchanging unholy looks. you took those moments to finally take in everything you and eren had done so far, it was hands-down the best night you've had with another guy, no joke. this man was going to be the _death_ of you. he was just too _intoxicating_ , you couldn't get enough of him. of his touch. you wanted more, and more of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, that was that. but i just wanted to let you guys know that i'm just going with the flow in terms of the length of this fic ! i'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will have, but i'm def saying more than 5. always feel free to leave a comment, or anything. i hope u thirsty eren stans enjoyed ;)


End file.
